You're Just a Daydream Away
by youren0tahero
Summary: Blaine won't stop tickling Kurt.


**A/N: I was going through my writing folder and found this cute drabble that I had written for my friend, Brittany. I don't know why I hadn't uploaded it before now. The title is shamelessly stolen from the song ****_Daydream Away _****by All Time Low. Sorry I couldn't think of a better summary. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted. "Blaine! Blaine, stop!" Kurt was laughing hysterically, clutching on to his sides and trying to get away from Blaine as he continued to tickle him. "Stop it!" he giggled, swatting Blaine's hands away.

"Say it!" Blaine shouted, continuing to tickle Kurt's ribs. "Say it and I'll stop!"

Kurt took deep breaths, trying not to laugh too loudly. "We're going to wake up Rachel!" he hissed. The walls were paper thin. Actually, there were no walls in the New York apartment at all. There was nothing separating Kurt from Rachel besides bed sheets being hung from the ceiling. Surely Rachel had heard them? Why hadn't she been in the room to shush them and tell them she needed her beauty sleep?

Blaine's fingers stilled as he remembered that him and Kurt were not the only people in the apartment. Kurt thought that Blaine would finally stop when Blaine shrugged. "I don't care," he smirked, and his fingers began moving rapidly across the skin of Kurt's ribs again. "Say it, Kurt!"

"No!" Kurt laughed, trying to wiggle away from Blaine. After several minutes of ticklish torture, Blaine finally let go of Kurt's ribs. Kurt's cheeks hurt from smiling, and his breaths were short from all the laughter and fighting to get away.

Blaine took each of Kurt's wrists in his hands and pinned them down on either side of Kurt's head. "Say it," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, brushing his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt moved to close the distance between him and Blaine, but Blaine pulled his face away. "Nope," he grinned. "I'm not going to kiss you until you say it."

"But that's not fair!" Kurt gave Blaine his best pouty face.

"Life's not fair," Blaine teased, running his lips across the skin of Kurt's neck.

"Fine," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "You wear better bow ties than me." Blaine smiled and leaned down to press his lips against Kurt's. He closed his eyes and sighed against Blaine's lips, reveling in the feel of how _right_ it felt. "But only because you stole all the nice ones from me."

Blaine lay down on his side; his cheek propped in his hand as he leaned on his elbow and faced Kurt. "I missed you," Blaine smiles, running his fingers lightly up and down Kurt's arm. It was the second time since… the _incident_ that Blaine had been at Kurt's apartment, the third time since then that they had lain in bed together. Kurt lay on his side now too, his head resting in his arms as he looked at Blaine.

Kurt had missed him too. He had missed Blaine holding him while they slept, he had missed Blaine complaining every once in a while because when was it going to be _his_ turn to be the little spoon? He had missed the feel of Blaine's skin on his and the way Blaine looked at him. "I missed you too," he murmurs and moves in closer to Blaine. He lays his hand on Blaine's chest, his thumb running back and forth over Blaine's collar bone. "I love you. Did you know that?"

* * *

Kurt gasped and sat up in bed. The room was dark, no light but the few slits of moonlight that had managed to slip in through the blinds. He groaned and fell back into bed, cuddling up next to Blaine.

Except Blaine wasn't there. Kurt was alone.

All that was left in his place was a stupid boyfriend pillow Kurt had bought late at night on one of the countless sleepless nights he spent staying awake and missing Blaine. Nothing was in his bed but a pillow that smelled like Blaine's cologne. Kurt blindly searched for his cell phone on his bedside table to check the time. 3:15 a.m.

He unlocked the phone and searched through his contacts. His thumb hovered over the green button that would connect him to "Blaine Anderson". What was the point? It wasn't as if this was the first night since that awful day in October that he had missed Blaine in the middle of the night, it wasn't the first night he had dreamed about him. Besides, it was 3:15 a.m., Blaine was asleep. He wouldn't answer Kurt's phone call anyway.

_"But, what are you promising?" Kurt had asked Blaine that Friday afternoon in McKinley High's hallways, clutching the box that held the promise ring Blaine had just given him._

_ "To… To always love you. To defend you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year. To kiss you whenever and wherever you want. But mostly, just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."_

Kurt shook his head, as if that would make the memory just go away. That was their first Christmas together. _"The first of many," _Blaine's words continue to run through his head. Kurt smiles to himself as he thinks about the fact that they had just recently spent their second Christmas together, even without being _together_.

_"To pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing._"

Kurt worried his lower lip between his teeth, his thumb still hovering over the green call button underneath Blaine's name.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Kurt?" he said, his voice panic stricken yet still thick with sleep. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you okay? What's wrong? What happened? Please tell me you're okay."

Kurt hadn't even realized tears were building up in his eyes. He let out a wet laugh. "I'm fine Blaine, calm down, please."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief on the other end. "Kurt it's three in the morning! I woke up and all I could think was: _Who the hell is calling me_? And then I saw your name and I was so scared!"

"I just," Kurt sighed, lying down in bed. "I just missed you, is all."

"I miss you too," Blaine answered, and Kurt could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Can you talk to me until I go to sleep?"

"Of course I can, Kurt."

And he did. He talked to Kurt about anything and everything. He talked to Kurt about Coach Sylvester's latest stunt with getting Blaine on the Cheerios!, reassuring Kurt that it was okay because him and Sam had a secret plan to bring her down. He listened to Kurt tell him about his classes and how crazy the Santana living situation was.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured sleepily into the phone, his eyelids getting heavier.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Sure," Blaine chuckled. "Any requests?"

"O-Our song."

Blaine was silent for a few moments and Kurt thought that Blaine would refuse. "Of course," he whispered. "Of course I can do that."

"_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on…" _Kurt sighed sleepily and happily as he held the phone to his ear and closed his eyes. A million memories flashed across his mind all at once. One memory of Kurt watching Blaine sing this song the very first time they met at Dalton in particular. All too soon the song was over, and sleep was slowly taking over Kurt. "Goodnight," Blaine whispered.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt said quickly, before Blaine could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know?"

Blaine let out a high pitched, wet giggle. "I know," Blaine replied and Kurt could swear he heard sniffling on the other end. "I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."


End file.
